


Don't Wanna Be Afraid, Darling

by happycookiie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Glenn, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Mild Smut, Pregnancy, Romance, Shorts, Team Family Being Cock-blocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycookiie/pseuds/happycookiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompt-inspired Gleggie drabbles posted on tumblr that I thought I'd share here. Short stories about Glenn Rhee and Maggie Greene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reach for those stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Gleggie always getting walked in on by team family."

He’s close.

He’s so so so close. He’s so close he can almost feel the brink of oblivion, and he prepares to _cry_ out his song of stars shattering out across the universe like tiny shards of glass, and he’s just _about_ to… When they cut him short.

_Again_.

“Hey, Glenn, can you help me out with— _JESUS_!”

Rick sticks his head around the door and yelps at the sight of Glenn and Maggie reaching the stars together, and almost knocks his head against the wall with how quickly he looks away.

“Sorry—”

“ _Shit_ , man!!” Glenn yells, half a raptured moan and half a frustrated whine, and Maggie rapidly rolls onto her stomach to cover herself.

Daryl’s laughter rumbles like thunder from the other room, and Maggie erupts into a hopeless fit of giggles as well. It seems that apparently Glenn’s the only one who’s bothered by these constant interruptions, since _he_ never finds himself laughing when he’s forcefully interrupted pre-climax.

“ _Urgh_!” he grunts, reaching down to the floor and yanking on his underwear and jeans, “This is _so_ out of order.”

“Got blue balls, little man?” Abe yells, sticking his head through the door next to Rick—who’s still covering his eyes—and laughs heartily, “Didn’t let off your load before Rick here came an’ cock-blocked ya?”

Maggie throws her shoe at the redhead, and feigns aggression in the midst of squealing with laughter.

“Get out!” she shrieks.

There’s no time for star reaching anymore. No time for space exploration and the firing of rockets. No time to let the shuttles soar and watch as the milky swirl of planets and nebulas roll by. They’re all just grounded; stuck on the earth with no chance of ever being able to fly. It’s increasingly upsetting, plus it’s horribly unfair…

Also his balls really do ache.


	2. Could've then, can now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you write another Gleggie drabble? Meeting their first child? (in a world were Negan doesn't exist and their all safe in ASZ)."

The _sound_ cuts through the closed door and Glenn stands up.

The sound of tiny squeals. And gurgles. Melded in with the crying. Little sparkling specks of stardust being thrown around in the other room. His pulse thrums and he makes his way towards the door, hand lifting shakily to grasp the handle. The door swings open and he steps in, heart in his throat with anticipation because he remembers the last time they had a baby in the group… at the price of one less mother.

_I didn’t want to, but we could’ve_.

They _can_.

“…Glenn…?”

He exhales deeply at the sound of _her_ voice, and very nearly drops to his knees in a melodramatic fashion.

“… _Maggie_?”

Denise sits up from the chair by the bed and smiles at him, and he steadily turns his gaze along to where Maggie is, sat upright in the bed with a fluctuating _bundle_ in her arms. She smiles a dazzling smile, and suddenly everything feels alright.

_We can._

He walks closer and passes Denise so he can take her place on the chair, and leans over to look deeper into the nest of white blankets in Maggie’s arms.

A tiny face pokes out, round faced and eyes closed.

He laughs suddenly and startles himself with it, and Maggie giggles too. The baby’s lips drop open and a trail of silver drool rolls out onto its plump chin.

“He looks like you,” she says gently.

“You think so?”

Glenn’s breathing is rapid and he can feel his foot tapping giddily on the ground, when Maggie angles the cradle she’s made with her arms and holds the baby closer to him.

Baby opens his eyes then, warm green and cat-like, and Glenn breathes erratically again. He raises a hand and runs his thumb down the baby’s smooth cheek, laughing in tune with the tiny gurgles the baby makes, and Maggie leans her clammy forehead against his brow.

“Y’know…” he says, tongue four times thicker and stumbling over his words, “I always thought _you_ were the prettiest thing in existence… But now… I think you might have some competition.”

She laughs and kisses his eyebrow, and the baby’s eyes sparkle like raw emeralds.

“ _I love you_ ,”

“I love you too.”

_Gurg-Gurgle_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Don't forget to come join me on [tumblr](https://happycookiie.tumblr.com/)~

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on [tumblr](https://happycookiie.tumblr.com/). Or send me a prompt of your own if you want to!


End file.
